In a seated position, the thoracic region of a person's spine is required to support much of the person's upper body mass. When seated for extended periods of time, such as at a desk or on an airplane, the muscles of the person's upper body and vertebrae and discs in the lumbar region and pelvic region of the spine can become significantly fatigued.